You Are My Moonshine
by rnakoto
Summary: Sans has the worst night of his life.
Sans's stomach gurgled softly in the dark. but not out of hunger, but out of babby. sans was pregnant. Frisk, taking note of the gurgling, ran to his side to pet his pregnant stomach, stroking it gingerly as they ran their tongue along the transparent surface. Papaya runs in.

"OH NO." FRISK pulled away from sans, blushu-blushuing profoundly.

"O-Oh Papyrus, I-I"." Papyrus' eyes. (p sure it would be papyrus's bc there's only one (unless there's. not. in which case, this is correct))

Sans and frisk go to the graveyard to find some sweet booty bone but all they find is papyrus doing sexy splits. Papyrus donned his stripper outfit but it was just his skeleton but spraypainted the color of old face magenta 1994. A stripper pole made of bone appeared out of no-where. After a second look it was just sans boner dick. After Papaya gave the stripper pole a good look, he lowered himself upon its shaft, then proceeding to do a 3600-degree motorboat engine upon it. Frisk's eyes, at last emerging from beneath their eyebrows after all these years, widened in alarm as Toriel, or as she was now known "Mc Sassy Buns Mc Sugar Mama" strode down from the top end of the pole, coming in about to slam and crush the poor skeleton below. But luckily, Sans drink lots of milk so his bones could handle all that goat. Sans shivered as goosebumps appeared on his sensual yet stone cold body.

Papaya said "WHAT IS THE MATTER SANS, MY DEAR BROTHER?"

Sans said while his teeth chattered. "my dick is cold because it is out of the atmosphere." Tobi, the beautiful meme god, then appeared out of nowhere, "THIS CAN'T GO ON ANY FURTHER, STOP THE PRESSES!"

Sans the teen apparently-human stepped in, kicking Tobi's face. Tobi unhinged their jaw impossibly wide and devoured Sans' leg whole.

Sans look out at the audience and saw them wanting more, more sex more death more kinkey shit, more… more bones. At that moment sand decided to ram his glactic dick in papayas ass untill it bleeds. Tobi cried tears of blood, their entire fanfiction was going to hell and there was nothing they could do to save it.

Human Sans undressed, revealing his perfect titties. But the titties… WERE GUN'S. At that moment, Sans shot the audience with his titty guns.

Meanwhile, Chara had risen from the dead. But a majority of their body was plant-based. Their right arm was cactus-like. Their right leg… also a plant. Their right eye was also a flower. Why is it always the right body parts. And with that Frisk slowly padded over to Chara leaning in and pressing their lips against the others, "It's been awhile, my dear lover".

Suddenly asriel appears with his ass wide open ready for fisting so chara decides to stick their cactus arm as deep as possible and tickle whatever is on the inside of that man.

Sans starts to fuck hell itself because everybody knows papaya booty hole is a portal to the underworld itself. With his galactic dick he shoots his bony sperm everywhere until it is just a flooded sperm pool. Sans fuck hell.

Chara's large cactus appendage pulled in and out, the diminutive spines coating its surface now coating the interior of Asriel's anus as Asriel let out a long though involuntary moan.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwww…" no.

"Moreeeeeee… eos…" Perchu gasped.

In and out in and out, repeatedly until Asriel's asshole was as red and swollen as a well-nourished tomato.

"Harder harder AHHH- Chara, Ch-Chara I don't think I've ever felt this- Ah, way before", but Chara didn't speak in response, they only ran their fingers along Asriel's furry lips, taking their tongue and running it along the vermillion lining of Azzy's asshole. Frisk sat there for a moment, just watching inaudibly before being smacked across the face with a wonderful idea, rushing to Chara's own behind, pulling down their shorts and stuffing their hand into their now exposed asshole like some sort of fisting-human-centipede.

"DDDDIIIIIICCCCCCKKKKKKK" screamed Asriel.

"I need you to suck my dick."

So Chara ripped off Asriel's dick and started to suck it, chew it, and eat it. Asriel screamed in excitement and his dick was still attached by the semen fluid line. And some nerve endings.

There was blood everywhere mixed with semen and other gross shit.. Asriel started to scrape it all up into one big pile and started to devour it. after some seconds it all came out of his ass into the cactis arm. and then Chara liked it. Drank it. They loved it. They were having such a great time that something started to feel warm inside them.

Sans's child. His babby. His pregnant stomach. It disappeared. But… Chara looked down at their plant abdomen. Their stomach… it was blue. Glowing, made of ectoplasm. Most importantly, inside of their ectobelly had been… a tiny life.

The babby.

Thhe child.

The pal chumy chum chum friendo pal buddy friend.

Sans's incest babby. It was growing inside of Chara's now-apparently-existent belly. Lord help us all.

Toriel… I mean, Mc Sassy Buns Mc Sugar Mama apparently just decided to sit there and watch this spectacle unfold before her.

tongue flowey™ sat silently in the background, always watching, always waiting, searching for his nex m. (he may not find anyone this shit i p)

You asked for this, you fucks. Here it comes, the ultimate sin… One Petal Flowey up in this bitch. He sits, he waits, and he wonders when another human shall fall into the hole left in Mt. Ebott… Waiting… TO ONE SHOT THEIR ANUSES. TO WRECK THEIR THROATS. TO… TO… UH…. SHIT, I DIDN'T THINK THIS FAR AHEAD.

And with all of this Frisk finally removed their hand from Chara's ass and looked around and this hell that was created. How could this happen. What kind of monster could have done this?


End file.
